


Happy Stims

by larkofchaos



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: And now I'm posting it, Finch isn't an AO3 tag yet and they may not be a canon character but they should be, First Dates, Fluff, I wrote this like a month ago for Bodb in secret because i was thinking about them, Other, so I'm making them one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkofchaos/pseuds/larkofchaos
Summary: Lark has a positive meltdown at how pretty his partner is when he goes to pick them up for their first date. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Lark Oak/Finch Antonio, Lark Oak/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Happy Stims

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpacePancake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacePancake/gifts).



He adjusted his coat, hands trembling slightly as he thought about the implications of his adventure tonight. An adventure into uncharted territory that he nor his sibling had ever experienced before. It was so terrifying, in so many different ways. But, he also felt a kind of giddy excitement he had never felt before. 

Sure, Lark had taken Finch on adventures before. Into Faerun and around town, took that person on more endeavors than he’d taken some of the Doodlers on with him. Though, tonight’s adventure was one he’d never expected himself to go on. The adventure of a proper date. A date, to a restaurant, with his  _ partner.  _ Which was a baffling term to think about, honestly. If there was one thing Lark Oak-Garcia never expected to find himself with, it was a partner. But here he was. Preparing for a date with Finch. It made his heart melt. 

“Lark! We gotta get going, tikki!” Father called to him, sounding more excited for the date than he should. Lark forced down the smile that kept trying to force its way onto his face. He grabbed a hair tie or two (or maybe even three) off his dresser to tie up his curls in case he got sick of them and made his way down the stairs to his waiting father. 

“I have arrived!” He declared, walking past his father and opening the door. He bounced on his heels in excitement, unable to keep his excitement under control long enough to stop stimming. Henry ruffled his hair as they both walked out of the house and headed to the car. As soon as they were settled, Lark was pulling a Tangle out of his pocket and turning it around and around in his hands as he settled back into his seat and listened to whatever music Henry had on the radio. The car ride was quiet, Henry seemingly being able to tell Lark was more than a lot nervous and more than a lot excited as they drove across town to pick up Finch from their house. 

The date they had planned was nothing super fancy, just a day to hang out together in town by themselves with no parents or friends to intrude on their interactions. It wasn’t much different from how they usually got together, but this was different. This was specifically,  _ specifically  _ a date. It made Lark’s hands quiver in excitement and the hyperactivity thrum under his veins. 

“Lark, kiddo, you doing okay?” Henry asked, glancing over to him before turning quickly back to the road to not risk any kind of serious accident happening. Lark tried to piece his words together, but his mind was racing and it was already too late for him to take his meds. He shook his hand for a moment to try and replace himself in reality. 

“I’m okay. Excited. Very excited!” Lark pulled his feet into the seat with him, only to get chastised by Henry and gently encouraged to put his feet back down. Which he begrudgingly did. 

“You seem stressed, tikki. You sure?” 

“Just excited!” 

Lark bounded out of the car as they pulled up in front of Finch’s house. He looked back to his father before he knocked, who gestured for him to go ahead and do so. He took a deep breath, feeling the fidget toy in his hand move seamlessly with his fingers as he twisted it around in an attempt to keep himself even mildly calm and settled. But so much was happening and he could feel the overwhelming feeling building up in his chest. Even if he tried to ignore it. 

It didn’t take long after he knocked for Finch to open the door. And they were beautiful. Hair tied back in a ponytail as they usually had it, they’re jacket only half on as they typically wore it out of forgetfulness. A loose t-shirt and baggy pants tucked into their only half-tied boots. It was nothing fancy, nothing more than how they typically dressed. But Lark thought they were gorgeous. He never understood his parents' lovey dovey nature when he was younger; but standing here, looking at Finch in nothing but their everyday as they prepared to go on their way to the city to just wander for a while. He felt his whole world stop. 

“You look stunning.” He blurted. It was out of character for him, he knew that. He knew that probably the last sentence Finch expected out of his mouth was a compliment telling them how beautiful they were. His pulse was rising faster than he thought it should. He felt weak in his legs. A kind of weakness he knew. Oh god, not now. 

“Lark? Lark, are you okay?’ Finch asked, going to touch him. Lark twisted his Tangle in his hand, almost violently. 

“Need to- need to sit.” He mumbled, just quickly seating himself cross legged on the porch. This wasn’t the first time Finch had watched Lark’s neurodivergence kick in like this, it wasn't the first meltdown they’d seen. This was the first positive one, though. Lark had positive ones a lot, just never in front of people. He felt vaguely Finch’s hand on his shoulder as they sat next to him. 

“Are you okay?” They asked. They thought this was bad. Lark hated that. That everyone always assumed a meltdown means  _ bad.  _ When for him more often than not it just means he’s gotten so giddy he needs to recalibrate himself to function. 

“I’m- I’m good.” He reassured, listening to clinking of the plastic of his stim device in his hands as he studied the boards that built the porch. His legs still felt like jelly, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get up for a minute if he tried. But it wasn’t bad. 

“Lark we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, I didn’t mean to-” 

“No! No, this isn’t-” He pressed the heel of his palm to his forehead, trying to get his thoughts to stop spinning. “Bad. It’s not bad. I promise. P-Positive meltdown. It’s a positive…” He assured, leaning onto Finch’s side. The last time he found himself leaning on Finch, it was because he was having a panic attack, so this is an improvement. Opposite end of the same spectrum, he supposed. He looked up when Father crouched in front of him. When did dad even get here? Was he spacing out again? 

Father seemed to understand this was nothing bad, that Lark just overwhelmed himself and needed a moment. He offered his hands to Lark to help him up. Lark dumped his Tangle into Finch’s lap and took his father’s hands, letting Father pull him to his feet. 

Henry steadied him for a moment, saying something to him, but Lark was too out of it to hear at the moment. Well, he was hearing it. He wasn’t processing it. Not for a second was any sound being processed. Henry got it. Lark was honestly endlessly grateful his dad took the time to learn how his brain ticked instead of just chalking his ADHD up to ‘can’t sit still disease.’ It made these situations so much easier. 

Lark knew Finch was walking next to him as Henry helped him back to the car. It was glaringly obvious (to Lark, at least) that he was too spaced to walk on his own at the moment. He got in the backseat next to Finch, and part of him wanted to cling onto his dad when he buckled him in. But, ya know what? Instead he got handed a pop-it stim toy, so that’s just as good. 

In about ten minutes, he was fine. He looked over at Finch. 

“A-apologies. I believe your appearance overwhelmed me…” He mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed thinking about it now. But, Finch snickered and leaned back in their seat. 

“You telling me I’m so hot I triggered a meltdown, Oak?” Of course that’s the first statement they say. And Lark started snickering at them as they raised an eyebrow. “I asked a question, man.” 

“You could word it that way, yes.” 

“I’m gonna hold that over Bee’s head for years, and I need you to know that.” 

“As you should!” 


End file.
